Through The Hazy Fog
by Mollyone
Summary: When Ron tries to destroy Voldemort's horcrux, getting through the dark magic's fog is slightly difficult. Set in DH. Slash, mild sexual situation.


Title: Through the hazy fog

Author: Mollyone

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rolling. I only own the plot.

Warnings: Slash. Ron W./Harry P. No beta. Drabble.

"…_R…on…"_

They were there, right in front of him. How could they? After all they went through together, how could they betray him like that, right in front of his eyes. But he was right after all. It was just like he had said, they didn't need him anymore, they had each other. And even though he knew it all along, it was all the more painful to see it with his own two eyes.

"…_Ron…"_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him, even when his eyes saw red and his knuckles turned white while he clenched his hands into tight fists. It was disgusting and he felt as if his heart was on fire, but he couldn't turn away. Their naked bodies, writhing against each other while they kissed hungrily, their hands exploring franticly along their exposed backs, their lustful gaze as they looked at each other and then at him.

"…_Ron!..."_

Someone was calling his name, but nothing could penetrate his ears except the hateful words they were whispering to him. _Why would anyone need you? We are fine just the two of us, we don't need you. You are useless._ His head hurt, and his feet felt heavy and numb, like lead in icy water. He couldn't think. There was nothing but their passionate eyes and the thick fog clouding his thoughts.

" …_Ron!...Please, I love you!..." _

The words seemed to pierce through his haze like a safe rope, pulling him from the depths of his darkening mind, and back into reality. Harry was there, looking terrified and desperate, yelling at him to end this, and destroy the medallion. Ron looked back at the fake forms of his best friend and his lover, entwined together in a lovers embrace, still hissing lies at him. But now he could see the fakeness of it all, the dark cloud surrounding them like the shadow of a puppeteer, their ghost like appearance.

"Please, Ron! Use the sword!"

Harry pleaded with him, and suddenly he remembered the sword of Griffindor in his hand, its magic flowing into his core, empowering him. He looked at the untrue picture before him and then back at Harry, seeing his tearful eyes and his rugged face, and with a surge of strength, he lifted the sword and swung it back down with all his might. The medallion exploded in light, the soul trapped there screeching horribly, sending a wave of dark magic crashing at them. They were thrown back with the force of it, landing a few feet away from the destroyed hocruxe.

They lay panting for a while, winded and exhausted from the ordeal. The forest was deadly quiet but for their rapidly beating hearts and their gasping breathing.

"I-I…" His throat was blocked, and he coughed a few times to clear it. "I thought we were going to die." Ron said this in a breathy whisper, not wanting to disturb the deadly quiet that had been left by the destruction of the medallion.

Harry looked at him with heavy, tired eyes, his chest bobbing up and down with the effort of calming his breathing.

"For a moment," he began, reaching a trembling hand to Ron's, "I thought you were going to give in." He lowered his eyes, ashamed for doubting his lover and best friend.

Ron used his unoccupied hand to cup his jaw and lift his face. He looked into those so revealing green eyes, seeing the sadness and guilt in them, and said, "You don't have to feel guilty. I was lost, Harry, for more than a moment, but you saved me. You saved us. Thank you." His eyes were starting to water from all the emotional overload, and he let go of his lover's face momentarily to clean away his tears.

"Hey" Harry said, unlocking their hands and pulling Ron's face to his until their foreheads touched. "I love you, ok? That's not going to change. I'm not going to leave you for some bird, you hear me? At least until you get sick of me." The end of his little speech turned slightly nervous and bitter, and it made Ron's heart clench in his chest.

"Don't worry; I'm never going to leave you." He promised quietly, but passionately. "You're stuck with me, forever and ever." As he said this, he locked Harry's waist tightly with his arms, lowering his lips to Harry's in passionate but chaste kiss, trying to convey all of his feeling in one simple gesture.

Harry responded heatedly, craving his lover's touch like starving man craves meat. Today's happenings had opened his eyes even more to the fact that they were in the middle of a war, with death lurking at every turn. He felt a pressing need to reestablish their bond, to feel their magic pulsing together and to feel their bodies joining physically.

Harry groaned as their kiss heated, their breath mixing and their tongues entwining. Ron broke their kiss, trying to catch his breath and Harry took the opportunity to push his lover's shirt off his shoulders, trying desperately to get it off, and failing miserably. Seeing his struggle, Ron leaned back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, shivering due to the cold night breeze. Harry eyed him hungrily, unbuttoning his own shirt and spreading his legs in a silent invitation. Ron helped his lover out of his shirt, unbuckling Harry's belt next and pulling his trousers and pants down in one go, leaving him completely bare. He stared for a moment, lustfully gazing at the hardened nipples, the flat stomach and the defined thighs. But Harry was getting cold from the lack of contact and cloths, so he impatiently nudged Ron's bulging groin with his foot, getting a surprised moan from his lover.

Ron looked down at Harry through heavy eyes as he tortuously unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled down his trousers and pants, revealing his hard erect shaft. Harry moaned at the sight and spread his legs wider, wanting to feel the heavy member inside him. As Ron lowered himself on top of Harry, he wound his arms around his lover's waist, holding him tight against his chest and just enjoying the way their hot breath mingled with each other.

Harry hummed at the contact, nuzzling Ron's neck lovingly. To him, this was the best part of being intimate with the person you love, to simply hold each other. But the moment couldn't last long, their straining erections demanding immediate attention. It was Ron who broke the embrace, slowly pushing himself up and looking deeply into Harry's green eyes.

"I want you to know that I've never felt closer to you than I feel right now." He said. And it was true. After overcoming today's ordeal, Ron thought it impossible to be closer to a person than he was to Harry. It was like they were one soul divided into two bodies, the same heart beating in two chests.

"Me too. I've never loved you more than I do now."

Harry was looking at him with soulful eyes, and he couldn't help but kiss him heatedly. That night, all doubts he had about his relationship with Harry vanished, and after they returned to their tent and fell asleep together in their small but warm bed, Ron couldn't help but hope they could enjoy it just a little while longer.

Well, I hope you liked it. It was my first attempt ever at writing something remotely smutty, so I don't know if it was any good or not. Your opinion on the matter would be quite appreciated. Please review!


End file.
